memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Humanoid species
List of species and cultures whose development or form can be described as humanoid. Biological humanoid species :See also: biology A * Aaamazzarite * Acamarian * Aenar * Akaali * Akritirian * Aksani * Aldean * Algolian * Andoran * Andorian * Angosian * Ankari * Annari * Antaran * Antarian * Antedian * Antican * Aquan * Arbazan * Ardanan * Argelian * Arkarian * Arkonian * Axanar B * Ba'ku * Ba'ul * Bajoran * Bandi * Banea * Barkonian * Barzan * Benkaran * Benzite * Berellian * Beta Annari * Betazoid * Betelgeusian * B'omar * B'Saari * Benthan * Bolian * Boraalan * Borg (partially artificial pseudo-species) * Boslic * Botha * Breen * Brekkian * Brunali * Bynar C * Caitian * Caldonian * Capellan * Cardassian * Catullan * Chokuzan * Coridanite * Corvallen * Cravic (extinct) D * Daliwakan * Debrune * Deltan * Denebian * Denobulan * Devidian * Devore * Dinaali * Dosi * Dopterian * Drayan * Dreman * Druoda E * Edo * Efrosian * Ekosian * El-Aurian * Elasian * Elaysian * Ellora * Enaran * Entharan * Etanian * Enolian * Eska F * Ferengi * Flaxian G * Gallamite * Garan * Garenor * Gideon * Gorn * Grazerite H * Haakonian * Halanan * Hazari * Hekaran * Overlooker * Hirogen * Human * Hupyrian * Hur'q I * Iconian * Ilari * Imhotep * Iotian * Iyaaran J * J'naii * Jem'Hadar (genetically engineered) * Jye K * Kalar * Kantare * Karemma * Kazon * Kelpien * Kesat * Kesprytt * Klingon * Kobali * Kobheerian * Kobliad * Kradin * Kraylor * Krenim * Kressari * Ktarian * Kyrian * Kzinti (females are non-sentient) L * Lethean * Ligonian * Lissepian * Lokirrim * Lumerian * Lurian M * Malcorian * Malon * Mari * Markalian * Mawasi * Megazoid * Menthar * Mikhal Traveler * Mintakan * Miradorn * Monean * Mylean N * Nakan * Na'kuhl * Napean * Nausicaan * Neanderthal (extinct) * Nechani * Nezu * Nibiran * Nihydron * Norcadian * Numiri * Nygean * Nyrian O * Ocampa * Orion * Ornaran P * Pakled * Parada * Pendari * Pralor (extinct) * Promellian Q * Qomar * R * Rakhari * Rakosan * Ramuran * Reman * Rhaandarite * Rigelian * Rigellian * Romulan S * Sakari * Scalosian * Sikarian * Serosian * Shivolian * Skagaran * Skrreea * Son'a * Srivani * Suliban T * T-Rogoran * Tak Tak * Takaran * Takarian * Talosian * Talarian * Talaxian * Tanatuva * Tandaran * Tarellian * Taresian * Tarkalean * Tarlac * Tellarite * Telsian * Teplan * Terellian * Terrellian (Alpha Quadrant) * Terrellian (Delta Quadrant) * Tiburonian * Tilonian * (possibly genetically engineered) * Trabe * Trill * Turei * Tygarian U * Ullian * Ursinoid V * Vaadwaur * Varro * Vaskan * Vedala * Vhnori * Vidiian * Vorgon * Vori * Vorta (genetically engineered) * Voth * Vulcan W * Wadi X * Xahean * Xepolite * Xindi-Arboreal * Xindi-Primate * Xindi-Reptilian * Xyrillian Y * Yaderan * Yridian Z * Zahl * Zakdorn * Zaldan * Zeon * Zibalian Humanoid form The following races and cultures have chosen to take humanoid form at some point. * Allasomorph * Changeling * Kelvan * Metron * Organian * * Species 8472 Artificial humanoids The following are types of androids that were designed with humanoid forms. The Borg Collective might also be listed here, since it uses humanoid drones * Automated Personnel Unit * Soong-type android See also *Humanoid *Unnamed humanoids *Non-humanoid species pl:Gatunki humanoidalne Category:Lists category:Species